


Abomination of the Year

by Deathachu, thinkfirst



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Child Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathachu/pseuds/Deathachu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkfirst/pseuds/thinkfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have heard story of child abomination but never seen one now you have.<br/>Warning this will be a dark story.<br/>Inspired by this video:  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cXDgFwE13g</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new year. Hawke had defeated the Arishok almost 6 months ago.

‘Was it really that long ago’ Anders mused, ‘It seemed like it was only yesterday’.

 

He ceased his daydreaming and finds himself in the latest escapade for the mage underground. They had just rescued a group of five mages, three adults and two children, and were making their way through the maze of tunnels that riddled the underbelly of Kirkwall. The similar features the children share is an indication that they were both from the same family, possibly siblings or first cousins. Anders could see that the mages are frightened but determined. Probably the most determined they have been in their lives to get out out of the shithole known as the Gallows. Anders did his best to lead them to the path of freedom and they happily followed even if it meant going through the dank and smelly sewers of Kirkwall.

They’d run a long way since leaving the Gallows and most of them were tired but they could hear the sound of heavy plate metal boots in the distance so no matter how tired they were they pressed onwards.

Anders was trying to concentrate on too many things at once, the sound of the boots, the older mages walking ahead of the group a little ways but still look back at Anders for directions. The two magelings on the other hand are starting to lag behind. Justice churning inside him demanding that he tell the mages where to go and then go back and kill the templars following them. 

Anders heard the oldest of the siblings, the girl Celeste, calling out quietly, “Please Messer my brother can run no longer,” 

Anders turns around enough to scoop up the younger of the two children before he told the older lass to keep going, they’d make it out if they had the will too.

The sounds of plated boots were slowly getting closer as the group ran forward in search of freedom. Anders can’t help but be reminded of the many times he’d run from the circle and easily slipped into old habits. Habits that was good for keeping one person safe but not a group. 

They were maybe two hundred yards from end of the tunnel where his Mage Underground contacts were waiting to lead the mages on the last leg of their journey when Anders noticed that the Celeste was nowhere to be seen. He called a brief halt to the rest of the group and handed the child over to one of the older mages before he starts back down the tunnel calling over his shoulder, “Head straight forward and my friends should be waiting at the end of tunnel for you. Do what they say and they will lead you to safety,” 

“But what about y…” one older mages starts but before he can finish his question he is cut them off by Anders.

“I’ll be fine just keeping going. Celeste has lagged behind a bit and I have to find her then we’ll meet up with you at the end of the tunnel in a few minutes,” He said with his most charming smile hoping to put the other mages at ease even though his heart is in his throat with fear and apprehension. He didn’t know whether the other mages believed him or just wanted to get away from the Templars but in the end it didn’t matter because they listened to him and ran.

Anders resolutely turned back the way they came to continue looking for Celeste.

He backtracked his way through the tunnels and when finally found her his heart shank. In the distance he could see that she was being confronted by multiple Templars.

“You will never touch my brother again!” Celeste screamed she then proceeded to use Force magic on the templars that Anders never thought one so young could master.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like watching a skilled puppeteer putting on a play. Celeste was using force magic to dangle some templars in the air like puppets on strings while ramming other templars into walls and each other with great dramatic and gory effect. He watched in horrified satisfaction as one of the Templars was tossed into a wall head first causing his helm and head to be crushed much like an egg thrown onto cobble stones. Blood and brain matter oozed out of the bottom of the crushed helmet as well as the splits in the helmet. If Anders hadn’t been a healer and used to seeing gore he would have lost the meagre meal he had eaten today.

“Celeste you need to stop now before a dem…” Anders’ voice trails off when he saw the Shadowy figure behind Celeste rear up. It was a large inky black humanoid figure that seemed to suck in all light that was around it. It wrapped it arms around Celeste’s shoulders and held her tightly for a moment then seemed too sink into her.

The remaining Templars never stood a chance. Celeste channelled the power of the Despair demon into raw force power. The remaining Templars looked like ragdolls being flung around by an angry child. Eventually they were all dead and Celeste grew bored with flinging around lifeless corpses that didn’t scream, cry or beg for their lives. She dropped them and the templars crumpled to the ground bloody and broken heap. Only when the last templar stopped twitching did Anders dare approach Celeste.

“Are you all right Celeste?” Anders asked but he could see the horrendous amount of strain that going up against the Templars had caused sweat poured down her pale and drawn face.

“Is Mathias all right Messer?” Celeste asked looking up at Anders her young eyes suddenly looking much too old and tired for one so young.

“He’s fine Celeste but you need to come with me right now,” Anders said softly as he slowly inched toward the young girl.

“I’m glad Mathias is ok, I did my best to hold them off Messer. You’ll tell him that won’t you?” Celeste says quietly in a tried breathless voice which cracks with emotion.

“You can tell him that yourself Celeste” Anders said with small smile on his face as he tried to sound reassuring but it sound hallow even in his own ears. When the look on her face shifted from tired and warn to something twisted and sinister Anders took a quick half step toward her and cried out, “Celeste! Wait a second don’t given in! Not you, not now, your brother still needs you!” 

“I know” said Celeste her soft innocent voice is now over lapped by something insidious. She looked at Anders cocking her head to the side, all that was innocent about her now gone before she continued to speak in her soft voice only an echo in the wake of the deeper darker voice of the Demon, “This was the price demanded to save my brother’s life” 

Anders stared at Celeste, pain and horror etched on his face before he opened his mouth and let lose a scream filled with pain and rage that was half his own and half Justice.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” cried Anders with cracks of blue spread across his skin from his eyes that burned with azure fire.

The Demon stared at Anders through Celeste’s eyes. Nothing of the girl remained, gone was the innocent girl who had lost the fight with the Demon. The Demon opened Celeste’s mouth and in a sombre matter of fact voice said, “I have heard this child’s cries of Despair and responded,” 

“RELEASE HER!” Justice’s rage filled roar reverberated around the stone chamber.

“I SHALL NOT!” answered the Despair Demon in an equally rage filled roar as it leaped at Anders. Celeste flung her hands out and Anders felt the hot lick of a minor fire spell and barely managed to avoid it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of a Child

“For a mage your reflexes are good,” intoned the Despair Demon before a twisted smile formed on Celeste’s face and she raised her hand before she continued in the same intoned voice, “How about this then?” she flung out her hands hit Anders a blast with force spell. When the spells hit Anders, he looked like a deranged mime or marinate, dancing to the Demons tune in some macabre dance.

“DO NOT THINK THAT WE WILL GO DOWN SO EASILY DEMON” Justice roared in righteous fury, his eyes pulsing with power as Anders hands spread out as he summoned an ice spell. He relished the feeling of the power building inside his body a sweet pressure thumbed through his body until he felt like he was about to burst, then he released it and watched in satisfaction as it fanned out encasing Celeste in ice and immobilised her.

He dropped to the floor and was allowed only a few moments to breathe and think before Celeste managed to break out. Celeste reached up and brushed some ice chunks off of her shoulder before she looked at Anders with a knowing smile that didn’t belong on Celeste innocent face before she began speaking again her soft voice completely replaced by the demon’s deep dark baritone, “You’re in over your head mage. Why don’t you join me? I feel that you are possessed as well. Together we could make Kirkwall a place that Templars fear to tread where mages can be free to do as they wish. To live their lives how they see fit,”

“WE WILL NEVER JOIN WITH A DEMON!” Anders replied in a roar, his voice resonated of both Justice and Anders intertwined, than continued in the same roar, “LEAVE THE GIRL NOW!”

The demon moaned as one would after they’ve eaten something delicious as it licked Celeste’s lips with her own tongue with look of ecstasy that didn’t belong on Celeste’s young face. It then levels black eyes on Anders before it relied in a mocking tone, “Ahh-ah, I’m so sorry I can’t do that. This one’s despair is an exquisitely delicious feast. Far too delicious a feast to give up,” The look of ecstasy slowly twisted into a look of anger and the mocking tone was replaced by simmering rage, “If you don’t want to join us then you are an obstacle that we merely need to overcome,”

She raised her arms up out to her sides and the earth under Anders begins to shake as she spoke her voice echoed both Celeste’s soft voice and Despair’s deep voice “Behold our true form and despair,” 

Anders watched in shock as Celeste’s body begins to shift and change in front of him. The transformation was so different from other transformations that he had seen. Her body began to grow and stretch; he heard the bones snapping and then realign to compensate for the quick growth as the muscles ripped and tore then healed quickly. Even her robes began to shift and change with her body. They changed colour from bright canary yellow to a pitch black. When she finally stopped growing the abomination that had stood before him was unlike anything he had ever seen. Celeste had grown to stand at a full 6 feet in height and when her clothes finally stopped shifting it was a full length hooded black robe. Dark purple flames, that were almost black, flickered around the hem, cuffs and hood of the figure that now stood before him.

Anders did despair then, his knees almost giving out as he stared at Celeste. His eyes burned and blurred with tears as he realised that there was no hope in reaching Celeste. She was gone and there was no way to return her to who she was. Anders died a little on the inside; he knew that he would have to tell her brother that his sister is gone forever, that he is alone in this cold hard cruel world.

Anders gritted his teeth and his eyes hardened as he allowed himself to fall back into his own mind, Justice to surged forward as he roared, “SO BE IT” 

Celeste threw her hands out and Anders vaguely felt himself flying through the air before being smashed into the walls in the tunnels before bouncing off and landing face first onto the ground. He felt his body writhe in pain as it strained to draw a breath and it vaguely felt like his ribcage might cave in. But he felt it was more like a sympathetic pain then his own physical pain.

Anders felt Justice stand and throw up a shield which allowed him to catch his breath. Justice and Anders sensed that the demon was almost as young as Celeste and so they had age and experience on them. It was something they could use to their advantage.

The second Justice dropped their shield he cast an age old favourite of Anders, the grease spell.

“Oh what is that supposed to do” the despair demon mocked as it walked toward Anders anger in its step as it hissed, “I guess you want to have a go at playing with this meat sack too? Typical”.

Anders sneered at the demon before he bit out in angry hiss, “Yes of course but not the way you think,” When he finished talking he flung out his hand and lit a single flame at the tip of his figure with a smirk.

The demon’s black eyes widened at it realized what Anders had planned and cried out in Celeste’s voice, “No Anders wait please! I want to see my brother again!”

The smirk dropped from Anders face and contorted into a look of rage before he roared, “Don’t! Don’t even try using Celeste! It is too late. She is gone…and soon you will be too,” 

Anders snarled at the abomination as the flame at the end of his finger shifted into a fire ball and he flung it at the grease covered demon. It took only seconds for the Despair Demon to be ignited in a whoosh which was quickly drowned out as the Demon and Celeste screamed in agony in one voice as it was bathed in fire. Even Justice was affected by the unearthly sounds of pain the Despair Demon made as it burned and the combination of the smell and sounds made Anders sick to his stomach and they couldn’t even block out the sounds and smell when they turned away from burning demon and covered their ears.

It took Anders several minutes to turn back around after the screaming had finally stopped and the heat at his back died down. As he looked at the tiny body of the little mageling that he had killed his knees almost gave out on him again as he stumbled toward her and sobbed, “What have I done!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to watch the video that inspired this fic.


End file.
